Of Diamantes and Little Gold Bells
by Diamond Cobra
Summary: Morgan gets his lover, Reid, a birthday gift that causes some trouble in paridise. Reid decides to make it up to him, in a very pleasurable way. Reid/Morgan. Rated M for a very good reason.


**So this initially started as a joke and sort of evolved from there.**

**It all stemmed from an... item I found in my chemistry classroom of all places, you'll see what it is if you read on =P. I have no idea where it came from or why it was there, but it certainly made a good source of inspiration. **

**Well, enjoy =3.**

"Happy birthday pretty boy!" Morgan exclaimed thrusting a haphazardly wrapped gift under the other man's nose.

Reid recoiled, though to his credit only slightly, at his lovers exuberant greeting and gingerly accepted the box. "Not that _I_ don't appreciate the gift, because I do," Reid began before pausing, "but why pink?"

Morgan chuckled and shrugged apologetically, "I only wrapped it last minute," then realising how that sounded he quickly amended, "I bought it ages ago, it looked perfect for you and..." He trailed off awkwardly, "anyway, I only had the paper left over from Desiree's Birthday, and well..." He gestured at the colour.

Reid raised one eyebrow at the man's rambling, "Nervous Derek? You know rambling is a common sign of nervousness. Along with excessive sweating, fidgeting and back pain. You aren't excessively sweating are you, that leads to bad body odour. Though not from the sweat itself as many people believe, but from the excrement produced by the bacterium that feed off that sweat. This excrement mainly contains-"

"Ok Spencer, chill for a sec. No, I'm not sweating excessively," he chuckled "but I am nervous. I want you to like it; I looked all over for the perfect one."

Reid smiled at the other man shyly and began to carefully peel back the tape, ensuring the paper didn't rip and could, therefore, be used again.

The older agent groaned. "I should of guessed," He muttered lowly, "he's like this with everything, so why did I assume he would be different with this. He's Reid, he's slow and calculating and-"

"You finished talking to yourself Derek? 100 years ago people considered talking to yourself to be ample proof that you were possessed and therefore needed to be cleansed."

Derek startled out of his reverie and seeing that Reid had finished his task- the pink paper now folded neatly on the table, a small ball of tape lying next to it ready to be disposed of- he gestured for the man to continue.

Reid slowly opened the box; it was fairly large, compared to other boxes of its type, around 20 centimetres square and 10 centimetres deep, the matte black accented by the metallic silver ribbon that was wrapped around it, not quite central. Reid admired the workmanship for a moment, this wasn't the box of a cheap store, and though he wasn't sure of the exact retail outlet as there was no external branding whatsoever.

Sensing Morgan shifting awkwardly beside him, Reid put the man out of his misery and eased the lid off before looking inside.

"You can't be serious." Reid's voice was low and emotionless and his eyes blankly staring at Morgan, though his posture stiffened just enough to display his anger and disbelief to the profiler. The item, lying in a bed of soft velvet, perfectly displayed, was not something he had ever wanted to receive and not something he would have ever considered.

Morgan broke eye contact first, "I just thought-"

"Thought! There's no thought in this at all." Reid ranted. "This is just demeaning. I am not an animal Morgan!" He yanked the gift out of the box and flung it towards the older man before stalking off.

The older agent winced. Surnames, that wasn't good. Had he gone too far? He shook his head to clear it and raised one arm to his cheek, hissing as he made contact with the shallow gash the gift had created as it hit him. He hadn't gone too far. Reid was an FBI agent. He was going to work it out.

2 weeks later and Morgan was beginning to doubt his belief in the other agent. He had assumed that, after placing the gift back in the box-which Reid had left behind when he stormed out- and placing it on the younger agent's desk the man would work it out fairly quickly. He hadn't and Morgan was starting to feel lonely. The only contact the two had had for 2 weeks was a curt greeting every morning and the team briefings.

Reid was looking for some missing files. How they were missing he wasn't quite sure. He was certain he had seen them less than a week ago. They weren't vitally important, they were merely simple administrative documents that he needed to fill out, but the deadline was fast approaching and he couldn't find them.

Sighing in frustration Reid moved onto the drawers of his desk. He had established that the desk top, while it was full of files- most of them not actually his- did not contain the documents he was searching for, so the drawers were the next logical option.

Rooting around Reid sifted through the accumulated stuff that the top desk drawer contained and, after a brief recollection of the past when finding an old magazine article, Reid moved to the next one down.

He had just binned some old newspaper clippings- about narwhales of all things; he wasn't quite sure why they were in there at all- when his fingers brushed against something he had almost forgotten about. The 'gift' from Morgan. He pulled out the box and, after reclining as comfortably as his small office chair would allow, examined it once more.

Derek wasn't a cruel man, sure there had been that incident with the maids outfit, but that was more out of fun than spite. This was different; it was more humiliating than even women's clothing could be and he couldn't imagine why his lover-although he wasn't sure they could be classed as such any more, the contact the two had had recently seemed far too minimal and unfriendly- would give it to him. It was a beautiful piece, he could acknowledge that, and obviously worth quite a bit if the quality of the workmanship was taken into account. But it still didn't explain why the normally caring and loving man would gift it to him as if he should like it. He had said he bought it ages ago and that he wanted to get the perfect one. Reid just didn't understand.

He threw the box away from him and watched as it slid across the desk top his hand automatically reaching to stop it from falling from the other side. It may be confusing and it may be cruel, but it was from Derek and he just couldn't dispose of it-that was why it was still in his desk at all. Of course he wasn't able to catch it. Even with his long reach Reid's arms weren't long enough and even if they were his hand eye coordination was far too poor.

He sighed, his mind still calculating and analysing all the possible reasons behind the gift and coming up blank, as he moved round to pick it up. He didn't want anyone else to see it, he was mortified enough when the team found out about the fabric burns on his wrists and the maid's outfit; he didn't want to add more fuel to their fire.

The lid had opened when the box hit the ground and the velvet lining and the gift itself had come loose displaying the base beneath. But there was something wrong with it. Spencer wasn't yet sure what but he picked up the items and carried them back to his desk and, sitting again in his hard chair, once more began the act of inspecting the gift.

The box was roughly 10 centimetres deep he realised, yet the base he could see only lay about half way down. He hadn't realised before due to the velvet, but now that was gone it was so obvious. This box had a false bottom. Did that mean that the real gift lay below? That Morgan was just joking with him and that wasn't the real gift?

But if that was the case, why didn't Morgan just tell him about it?

Slowly, gingerly the genius pried the false base away from the edges of the box using a ruler and, once that was loose enough, he grasped the edge that was freed and pulled it upwards easing it out slowly.

Once the base was removed the young profiler pulled out a second box that lay beneath and gently opened it. The man gasped and his eyes widened, it was truly beautiful and a lot of thought had clearly gone into every detail.

The small box had the name of a famous jeweller embossed in gold leaf on the lid, the inside was layered with silk of a pale periwinkle blue and a small silver necklace was nestled in the folds.

Now Spencer didn't usually wear jewellery, but this was different. The chin, while delicate, was not too delicate, strong enough to withstand a sharp pull he realised, meaning he wouldn't lose it too easily. The pendent itself however, was what made the piece truly beautiful. It wasn't actually a pendent in the traditional sense, but a ring of white gold inlayed with a sparkling gem, sapphire if Reid's identification was correct.

He withdrew the small card that came along with the box and read the neat print:

'Because an actual ring was too obvious, but I still wanted to make that promise. ~Morgan'

Reid had felt terrible after realising the truth, he couldn't believe he hadn't realised. So he had decided to make it up to his lover. He was waiting for the other man to get home and he could honestly say he hadn't been this scared in a long while. He was terrified the other man wouldn't forgive him, and he could understand it if he didn't, but he was also scared that the older agent wouldn't like his surprise.

He had remembered how much Morgan liked it the last time they had experimented a little, had done some further research into possible techniques he could employ and now he believed he was ready. He just prayed that Morgan liked it.

Morgan was heading home after another torturous day at the office. The BAU had been assigned deskwork for a few weeks, the higher-ups way of making them take a few weeks off and Reid was still ignoring him, those facts alone were enough to drive him to despair.

He had almost given up hope on the other man working it all out himself. He knew that this couldn't last; he didn't want it to last. He was planning on dropping some hints soon, hopefully that would point the man in the right direction.

Quickly unlocking his door he strode into the house, only to be startled not 2 seconds later.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Morgan, whose hand was now resting on his gun ready to draw, turned slowly. He recognised the voice and knew only one other person had access to the house, but that didn't stop the automatic response that was now ingrained into his actions. Every member of the team was hard pressed not to pull their weapon when startled; working against psychotic serial killers did that to a person.

"But that would ruin the surprise pretty boy. It was a puzzle I wanted you to solve, even if I had to suffer for it." He said whilst looking around, he could have sworn that the voice was right behind him, but there was no one there. Where was the kid?

He heard a chuckle and an odd jingling noise, "come join me in the bedroom?"

Morgan was not desperate; he had lived without sex for long periods before-he refused to fornicate whilst on cases and some of them ran for far too long. But he hadn't been this long without it for a while, not since he and Reid began dating and that was certainly starting to fray his self control. The sultry voice Reid had adopted wasn't helping matters either. The man may not have had any real experience before their relationship, but damn he had made excellent progress since then.

"Or not." The voice spoke nervously. "I thought I could make it up to you, but if you don't forgive me I understand."

"I'm coming pretty boy," Morgan reassured, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice, "I forgive you and I understand your actions. I'm just shocked it took you so long to work it out. I thought you were some kind of genius."

An indignant noise came from his bedroom, "Intelligence cannot be accurately quantified," the man muttered, obviously not intending to be heard.

Morgan had to chuckle at the predictable response and headed towards where the noise was coming from. As he entered the bedroom he stopped short, his jaw dropping open.

"And forgive me for not being as sharp as normal. I mean really, how did you expect me to react?" The younger man looked up at Morgan.

The older agent looked down startled, "did you ask something?"

Reid full on laughed at that, knowing already that all feelings and actions from the past few weeks were soon to be put behind them. "I think I was as distracted then as you are now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you whilst you look like that," Morgan all but growled. "Please tell me this is leading somewhere. It better lead somewhere."

Reid shuddered at the possessive tone and smiled a sultry smile- or at least what the research he had done had described as sultry- and nodded an affirmative. The small gold bell attached to the diamante studded collar round his neck jingling with the movement.

"I knew I'd love that thing, even if it was a joke." Morgan said his eye locked straight on the other mans neck. "You know that means you're mine right?"

"I know. The telephone number and the name tag rather gave that away." Reid said gently touching the small heart shaped tag, before looking away and his tone dropping to a much lower, more nervous volume, "but I don't think I mind that at all."

Morgan actually growled this time, his hands reaching up to undo his shirt buttons. Reid leaned forwards from his spot on the bed- causing the bedclothes to slide down a little further and expose one creamy hip- and gently reached up to remove the other man's hands and deftly began to undo the buttons himself before sliding the shirt from the man's shoulders.

From his position on the bed Reid had a perfect eye line with Derek's crotch and he kind of liked the view. "Do you want some help with that? You'll need to be harder if you want to continue." He asked, looking up through his lashes in time to see the pleased smile bloom on the man's face.

"I would like that immensely," Morgan said, lust painting his voice, "I hope you realise you have a lot of time to make up for my pet."

"Pet?" Reid questioned, before the realisations dawned, "collar, stupid question. Although it is a common belief that there is no such thing as a stupid question, the only stupidity being when a person doesn't ask in the first place. Of course people do ask some odd and seemingly pointless questions that many would consider odd and therefore stupid, but-"

Reid's speech was cut off mid way by Morgan's mouth and his hot tongue rapidly invading and taking control of the younger man's.

The older agent pulled away grinning, "And here I thought you were trying to apologise to me, not lecture me pet." Seeing Reid about to protest he held up one hand to stop him, "I'm just teasing, but you really do get distracted far too easily. Then again it is usually my fault."

"It is, isn't it?" Reid mused. Before continuing with what he had planned before. Quickly undoing the button on the older man's trousers- a job that still required two hands despite the practice he had done- he slid the clothing down the agent's legs, and removing it completely along with his socks-he had read somewhere that socks in bed were a turn-off and he really didn't want to risk anything going wrong today. He had a lot to make up for.

Morgan couldn't help but gasp at the sudden change of temperature, the room wasn't cold, but it was certainly below his body temperature and it was a little startling when it hit his bare flesh. Seeing the shiver Reid beckoned his lover closer and lifted the covers. Morgan gladly joined him allowing his lover's bare skin to warm him.

Reaching out his hand Reid gently massaged the man's muscled thighs, running his fingers up the inside of his leg and reaching tantalisingly close to Morgan's crotch. He watched entranced as the boxers became a little tighter, the thin white fabric stretching as the organ beneath began to swell. He continued his movements until the swelling had slowed slightly, then moved up the man's leg.

He ran his fingertips softly over the, now visible, bulge in the other agent's underwear and smirked lightly as he heard a gasp then rubbed the man through the material, watching with fascination as the member beneath his hand hardened even more. The white fabric was now stretched taut and appearing almost transparent, the thick outline of Morgan's cock was clearly discernable and there was a slight wet patch spreading from the tip. Leaning forward, causing his bell to ring quietly, Reid blew onto the fabric, watching as the wet patch continued to spread outwards. Morgan felt his breath hitch as the hot breath enveloped him before rapidly cooling once more.

Reid grinned. His research had proven correct, now it was time to try the next stage. He slowly eased the boxers off the man, sliding them from beneath the man and watching fascinated as the member, now released from its confines, sprang free before coming to rest pointing towards the man's stomach.

The genius watched it, eyeing the length carefully. Sure, he had blown Morgan before, but that time he was instructed almost the whole way through it. Now was different, now he had to prove he could do it alone. He had researched this, he could do it. Research had proven that men didn't always cum from blow jobs alone, so he had come up with a plan to ensure that Morgan was satisfied. What he was nervous about however, was that he would accidentally hurt the other man in some way. The mouth always seemed like a dangerous place to place such a delicate thing to him and any slip up on his part could cause the other man some intense pain.

As if sensing his younger lover's thoughts Morgan moved the reassure him, "You don't have to do it pretty boy."

Reid looked at him with resolution, "Yes I do Derek. I'm apologising to you, I have to do it properly."

"Just relax pet. You'll be fine." Morgan comforted, "You've done this before remember and if I know you you've probably done some intensive research as well."

Reid looked up at him and nodded, he could do this, and he would do this. This was part of his ultimate apology. He would do it right.

Leaning in once more the young man licked the long member from base to tip, flicking his tongue across the slit once, the salty tang of precum spreading across his tongue.

Reid sucked gently on the sides of Morgan's penis. An act that, whilst not being as pleasurable for Morgan as working on the head would be, fulfilled its purpose. From his research, and his personal experience, the genius knew that dry touching a penis could be incredibly painful, especially if the person doing it had rough hands. It was an instant mood killer when the skin chafed and Reid had no desire for that to happen. Therefore, he had devised a plan, that being that he would work his way up either side of Morgan's member, gradually adding saliva to the hardened flesh and making the entire area slick and supple.

He had brought lube with him in case that failed, but a further source had shown that lube could make the area too slick and Reid had no desire for that to happen. He could easily imagine the feeling that would create and it didn't sound nice.

His research had also shown that he should use a condom for this, he knew the risks of course, and infections from the semen in his mouth could easily get into his body via small cuts or abrasions on his gums or in his throat. But really, they were both clean; Derek's last check was not that long ago, he used to be a serial ladies man and he checked after each one and Spencer had gone to get one once his relationship with the other man became official, he didn't want anything to go wrong. Plus a condom would just inhibit the feeling and since the point of those was to make the older agent feel as good as humanely possible, that would ruin the evening.

Now fully slick with his saliva Reid moved onto the actual act. He slowly encased the head in him mouth, running his tongue around the invader and gently slipping it under the foreskin, massaging beneath it. He felt Morgan shudder above him and continued until Morgan suddenly jerked away.

"I'm sorry!" Reid apologised pulling away. His research had showed that too. Many men apparently found stimulation of the area beneath the foreskin incredible erotic. Many more were too sensitive there. Morgan it seemed could tolerate it for a short while, but too much pressure or prolonged contact was too much. He would have to archive that for further use.

"It's ok pretty boy," Morgan soothed when he saw the other's distress. "Not your fault. Continue?"

Reid looked up at him and seeing the comforting smile moved back in once more, although his confidence was slightly shaken. He had thought he was doing so well.

Feeling a tugging in his hair however, Reid looked back up, "You can do it y'know. Believe in yourself."

Reid smiled up at him and nodded. This time he leaned in with renewed confidence and began once again to slick the member, the saliva having dried a little in the interval where they were talking.

Morgan shuddered, although not the common way to give a blow job, this felt surprisingly good, although he did want the kid to move onto the good stuff. He always knew the other man was a tease.

The genius, finally satisfied with his handiwork, moved onto the real act. He flattened out his tongue as he allowed the other man's member to enter his mouth- he had read somewhere that this made it easier, not only for access but also to suck. The suction he applied was light at first, teasing, but certainly enough to make Morgan's breath hitch, a noise that sent shivers down Reid's spine. The younger man began massaging the other man's thighs once again, slowly bringing his hands nearer to the prize, even as he continued his movements on the organ itself.

Morgan found his breath coming faster already. The man had barely even started and already he was like this. Morgan's thoughts were mixed up, all he could establish was that this as a sign that sexual abstinence was a terrible thing and he vowed to never let it last this long again. He was a sexual being, he needed the contact, and he craved it.

His thoughts, already staccato and distracted, were fully cut off when the younger man's hands finally reached their destination. They slowly massaged and rubbed him, the spit slicked skin creating an incredible smoothness to the movement and sending washes of pleasure through him.

The noise wasn't helping matters either. With each movement the younger man made the small bell around his neck was ringing a clear note which just served to turn Morgan on even further.

Reid, for his part, knew the effect he was having; it was clear from the glazed look in the other man's eyes. However, he knew he would have to pull away any second. His jaw was beginning to lock up and with an immovable jaw Morgan would receive no pleasure and Reid couldn't have that, it would ruin his apology. So, pulling away slowly, the younger man allowed his hands to take over from his mouth increasing the pressure as he did so and allowed himself a few seconds to ease his aching muscles.

He took this time to observe his lover: The older man was leant against the wall at the head of the bad, any strength to hold himself up having fled. His eyes were closed and his head tilted upwards in pleasure. His mouth open slightly, sharp, quick breaths and breathy gasps being emitted periodically.

All this combined to become a very erotic sight and Reid found himself unable to hold back. His own erection was aching and ready to be touched and he had to oblige. As he moved back in, ready to start working once more with his mouth, Reid eased one hand from the other man and allowed it to travel down to his own cock, stroking himself in time with his sucks.

Morgan, although his mind was encased in a pleasurable haze, still sensed this shift and change in movement and cracked open one eye slightly. Reid was bent between his legs, supported by only his knees, his eyes closed and brows knit in concentration. The image of him, so innocent, being filled in such a way by Morgan was enough to cause the older man to emit a moan, one of many that he had been holding in. He was never one to overly vocalise his deepest pleasures, it was part of his defensive mechanism and a form of protection. Yet, seeing his lover, innocent young Reid, defiled and posed as he was, his prick swollen and weeping between his legs and the diamante collar hanging from his neck was enough to tip that balance.

Reid smirked as he hear the noise, happy that he had caused Morgan such pleasure, and now certain that his apology was going to be accepted. He continued with his rhythm, matching his sucks with his hand movements- a move that his research told him would cause maximum pleasure. That is until something broke that rhythm. Another hand had joined his own and was taking over the job of stimulating the genius. The strokes, also in time to his thrusts, were firm and strong and felt 100 times better than his own hand ever had. The feeling of a hand that isn't your own was always overwhelming and Reid felt that way now. He let out his own moan, a sound that caused a ripple of feeling to wash through the older man.

Reid's eyes widened. Vibrations. He always forgot the vibrations. This act had been tried and tested by him personally several times, yet he still managed, in the heat of the moment, to forget he could use them. He started then to utilise this source of pleasure for Morgan and, as he moved, he alternated between sucking and humming.

Morgan lat out another moan, the feelings Reid was creating were incredible. The sucking, coupled with the movement of his hand, which also occasionally moved to his balls, playing with the sensitive skin there, and the vibrations created a varied and confusing mix of sensations. Each one felt good on their own, but together they were almost overwhelming.

He felt himself growing closer to the edge. The telltale sensations of his incoming orgasm were starting to appear. His heart rate, already high, was rapidly increasing and his breath was coming in shallower pants. He also felt his hips thrust forwards involuntarily. An action that resulted in Reid pulling away slightly to ensure he didn't choke.

Reid looked up at his lover and grinned. Now was the time to really prove his worth. This was the final moments. He gently removed the other man's hand, which had stopped moving as he pulled away, from his member, "Relax Derek. Now I'll apologise properly."

Morgan Felt his orgasm slip away slightly, though the signs were still there, just slightly weakened. But as soon as that line left the genius' mouth and he once again began to work his magic it all came crashing back. He gasped aloud, struggling to draw in a full breath and clenched his hands in the younger man's hair, grasping the long strands-even though he didn't remember ever moving his hand there to begin with.

Reid had to concentrate fully now. His hands were placed on his lover's hips, as he knew he would gag if the man thrust into his throat and that would be an instant mood killer. He swirled his tongue as he hummed, stimulating the foreskin gently, not wanting a repeat of the earlier incident, and was rewarded with another moan from the older man.

Morgan felt his toes curl and was unable, and unwilling, to uncurl them, the muscles were wound too tight. A heat was also pooling in his groin and stomach, a burning, yet not painful, feeling that he knew would soon evolve into a much more gratifying one.

Reid, sensing how close the other man was started to vary the pressure and the movements at random- an act that allegedly brought men to orgasm quicker and more intensely than sticking to the original, yet another fact he needed to check the validity of.

Morgan felt his hips trust once more and, if he had been able to concentrate, would have apologised instantly as Reid was unable to hold him back. This action startled the younger man slightly and, although it didn't activate his gag reflex, it did almost make him bite the other man, an act that he was certain would not go down too well in the current situation.

The genius, one he had recovered, soon continued his actions and, with one last hard suck, he felt the muscles beneath him and in his mouth twitch and spasm and he heard the deep sound the other man released an odd mix between a growl and a moan, which sounded hugely erotic to the young genius.

Morgan panted heavily as he finally came down from his high, each breath drawing in the oxygen he desperately needed. He opened his eyes, from where they had fallen shut once more, and looked at Reid ready to thank him.

Reid panted too. His long hair was sweat slicked and obscured part of his face, but from what was visible it was clear that he hadn't managed to swallow it all as had been his intention. He had heard that swallowing often increased the pleasure received, yet the website hadn't mentioned quite how hard it would be to swallow it all. Not only was there a lot of fluid suddenly entering his mouth, but it also didn't taste wonderful. He had tried, of course, but some had escaped and dribbled down his chin, dripping slowly onto the bed sheets below.

Morgan growled once more, for some reason feeling far more possessive of the younger man that he had previously. Maybe that was just the effect of the collar. He had vowed to thank the other man, though he could now see that maybe the best way wasn't verbally at all.

Leaning forwards Morgan reached for the other man and grasped him in his strong hand once more. He stroked him, spreading the precum that had gathered at the tip down the length as he did so. Reid's eyes, already glazed from his previous activity, lost focus even more. The harsh strokes were enough to bring him to completion, the noises and vision of Morgan from before had aided him better than any porn film ever had, or ever would, and the images would last him for weeks to come.

Morgan watched enraptured as the lanky man shuddered, causing the small bell to ring incessantly, sweat and cum running down his face and chest. He watched as taut stomach muscles tightened even further before relaxing and tightening once more as the organ in his hand released streams of thick, white cream into his hand.

Reid looked up, eyes still fuzzy, as his lover whispered in his ear, "apology most definitely accepted pet."

He grinned a dazed grin and looked dopily up at the older man, "That was the plan."

"Mmhmm, and it worked wonderfully." Morgan said lowly. "I have just one more task for you."

"Wha-" Reid started. Before the older man lifted his hand to the genius' face.

"You made a mess pet, you should clean it up."

Reid gladly obliged, carefully suckling on the older man's fingers in a way that Morgan knew, if he hadn't just cum so forcefully, would cause him to harden once more.

Reid's small pink tongue darted up and down the fingers, gently lapping at the gaps between then and the pads of the fingertips, carefully ensuring none of the bitter liquid remained behind. Once he was satisfied with his work he looked up at the older man in question.

"That's good pretty boy. That's very good." Morgan said lazily. "Shower in the morning? We can sleep in the spare bed; I'm too tired to do anything else."

Reid just nodded and headed out the room, presumably to the spare bed. Morgan chuckled and followed, the young agent was always so adorable when he was tired.

Both men slept soundly that night and if, the next morning, after their shower Reid was wearing the collar again along with his new necklace, neither was going to say anything. In fact both knew that the collar would likely be worn as much, if not more, than the necklace in the future.

Sure it was a joke first and foremost, but Morgan had bought it with the intention of his pretty boy wearing it, and wear it he would.

**If you have time a comment or constructive criticism, or even just straight criticism, would be great. Anything you say will help me improve my writing and hopefully help you guys enjoy it more, so anything would be awesome =D. **

**And thank you to Eternal Soldier for betaing this, even if sex scenes make her squirm (too innocent by far that one ;P) If you haven't already and you get time go read her stuf. I personally love it, although I may be biased considering I beta and write the sex scenes for her...Well I'll leave that for you to work out yourselves.**


End file.
